She's A Rebel
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Porque era rebelde,porque su corazon tenia atrapado, solo era cuestion de tiempo, hasta que ella el seguro quitara y la granada de su amor explotara dejandole sus sentimientos claros. Los pensamientos de un militar enamorado de su maestra.


**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, y la canción pertenece al grupo Green Day, yo solo uso ambas cosas para traerles este fic sin fines de lucro alguno.**

**Advertencias**: Primera vez que hago un fic que involucre esta pareja, no me maten si sale mal, es lo único que pido. Collonelo tal vez salga algo OCC, pero bueno es lo mejor que he podido hacer

**N/A**: Para todos los fans de esta parejita de KHR en especial para mi amiga Kiri, a la cual le estoy pegando muchos songs XD, eso es para ti ojala te guste. Creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor.

**Canción**: She' A Rebel

**Grupo**: Green Day

***S**he's A **R**ebel*

Los días pasan aquí entre los entrenamientos infernales, proporcionados por su brazo de hierro y actitud dura, es fría, es bonita, lo es todo para mí, no sé exactamente el momento en que me enamore de ella.

Tal vez nunca lo sepa.

-¡Corran más rápido, niñitas!-Grita ella, con su ceño fruncido, y la voz a todo volumen.

Y corremos, algunos caen rendidos, casi nadie puede con esto, nadie puede contra su manera de entrenarnos. Escucho las balas de los rifles chocar contra el suelo, y los gritos de mis compañeros cadetes como yo. Somos reclutas, queremos proteger algo, yo no estoy seguro de que.

-¡Mas rápido, niñas, mi abuela corría mas rápido que ustedes!-Su voz llega a mis oídos, y cada día la odio mas , pero la amo demasiado tanto que creo que me dará dolor estomacal, de lo blando que me he puesto.

Es culpa suya, de sus curvas y su pelo, de sus ojos y su voz.

Decido burlarme es lo único que me queda, al menos para pasarla bien, bajo este sol infernal, con el uniforme militar, y el sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Me gustaría verte en traje de baño kora-me burlo, y sonrió, ella se ha puesto roja.

Siento una gran patada en mi espalda caigo al suelo, siento más golpes sobre mi cuerpo, ella se ha enojado.

¡Oh Dios!, si que has sido bueno conmigo, me has permitido ver sus bragas al caer, de bruces al suelo.

-Lindas pantis-agrego con sorna, me estoy volviendo pervertido por su culpa.

-¡TU!-Su rostro es rojo y adorable, pero creo que la e liado-¡ATREVIDO!-su mano me da muchas bofetadas.

No sé porque lo hace, es ella quien lleva falda.

Puedo ver como se saluda con sus camaradas, femeninos. ¿Planean un complot contra los hombres?, porque Lal es buena, poderosa, letal, la mejor de las mujeres, aquí en COMSUBIN.

Mi vista recorre la cafetería, genial, ella se ha ido a sentar sola. Un oficial de rango superior se ha puesto a coquetearle, ella le aparta bruscamente el simplemente ronronea.

Yo lo mato

-¡Te dije que te apartaras!-Exclama, para luego tomar uno de los brazos de ese imbécil, levantándolo y golpeando su cuerpo contra la mesa. Las chicas le vitorean, mientras mis compañeros y yo tratamos de detenerle.

Ella es peligrosa, y rebelde.

Me gusta y eso jamás lo voy a negar.

Ella se va, no se a donde exactamente, dejo la fuerza militar, en la que tanto me esforcé por entrar, la encuentro escapando de aquí, sigilosamente, con precaución.

Estamos en una especie de isla, he ido de polizón en su trasporte, ella entra a una casa de madera, escondida entre las montañas, y yo pego mi oído a la puerta, agudizo mi audición, concentrándome en escuchar una privada conversación.

Ella fue una elegida, siento que no puedo respirar, con cada detalle que oigo, siento que la perderé, que no la volveré a ver.

Nos vemos las caras una vez ella y los otros elegidos, han abandonado la casa, me grita, me pide explicaciones, yo le digo la verdad, no iré a donde ella no vaya, los otros, me aceptan como espectador. Lal le hace caso, a esa mujer que el permiso brindo, aquella señora embarazada, con la mirada le doy las gracias, ella solo sonríe, lo sabe, sabe que Lal es la mujer que amo.

Por más rebelde que Lal sea, es una chica, y las chicas lloran. Es entonces que al fin lo encuentro, el motivo de poder volverme militar, de aprender a combatir, de ser fuerte.

Es ella

Y por ella estoy dispuesto a romper las normas, porque ella ha roto el código, de esta relación, inconscientemente lo ha hecho, ella no lo va a admitir aun, pero yo siempre lo he sabido, que ella mi maestra, me ama a mí su alumno.

-Lal kora-la llamo, estando detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres Collonelo?-me pregunta, irritada, me está dando la espalda.

-Me gusta tu lado rebelde-Declaro abiertamente, susurrándole al oído, haciendo practica de un tono sensual.

Lo siguiente que puedo pensar es _"Oh mierda, aquí viene"_. Porque al siguiente segundo, recibo un gran golpe, y sus gritos entrecortados y avergonzados.


End file.
